


Sadie, Sadie

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, bellamy and clarke watch gilmore girls, bellamy is a secret gilmore girls fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke watch Gilmore Girls during a relaxing night in and Bellamy does something everybody has been waiting for him to do for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie, Sadie

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised that I wrote this because I rarely read established relationship fics and then there I was writing one. I’ve had “bellarke + Gilmore Girls” in a document of things I want to write for ages now so I finally decided to do it and it went in a very different direction than I was planning. And it was supposed to be under 1000 words but it evolved. Hope you enjoy it!

“Oh Bellamy,” Clarke yells from the couch. “Come hither!”

She hears him groan from their bedroom down the hall but she knows he’ll come out.

“You know, I’m trying to be productive in there. I have an essay to write and readings to do yet you call me out here knowing I can’t resist you.”

Clarke turns around on the couch and smiles at Bellamy. His glasses are falling down his nose and his hair is even more rumpled than usual.

“You need to take a break,” she says when he comes around the couch to sit beside her.

Bellamy grunts in agreement and leans his head back against the cushions.

“So we’re going to watch TV for hours and hours and have lots of snacks. I even got out the white wine you love to drink when you relax,” Clarke says with a smile.

He turns his head over on the cushion to look at her. The fond expression on his face makes her cheeks warm.

“What did I do to deserve such treatment?”

“Working your ass off at school, at work, at your other work, and still making time to be with me.”

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“You better,” she responds but leans over to kiss him anyways.

When they pull apart Bellamy sits up and notices the spread Clarke has assembled on the coffee table.

“Clarke,” he sighs. “Please try and eat something healthy once and a while. This is not good for you.”

She laughs and gets up, grabs a plate from the table and starts filling it up with various “junk” foods as Bellamy likes to call them. Or as Clarke likes to call them,  _good_ food.

“When watching Gilmore Girls you need massive amounts of _junk_ food because basically everything they eat on the show is junk which makes you hungry for junk food.”

He sighs and mumbles something about her getting scurvy while she puts marshmallows, M&Ms, two pop tarts, and a handful of all dressed chips onto her plate.

“You’re such a Luke,” Clarke says when she plops back down onto the couch.

“Huh?”

She presses play on the first episode of season three and settles in beside him before starting on her food. Bellamy pulls the coffee table closer with his feet and stretches his arm to put some chips onto his plate. Even though he likes to eat healthy he’s a weak man when it comes to all dressed chips.

“You’re like Luke,” Clarke says through a mouthful of food. “Always telling people to eat healthy. And I’m Lorelai, the person you tell it to the most. Minus the kid, obviously.”

Bellamy hums in response and gets comfortable on the couch. His about to put a chip in his mouth when Clarke slides her freezing feet underneath his leg. It shocks him so much that the chip falls from his hand. He tries to move his legs away but her feet follow wherever he moves them.

“Just put on socks, Clarke,” Bellamy grumbles as she pushes her feet further underneath him

“But you’re warmer,” she says with a pout.

They let their attention be occupied by the TV and Clarke laughs like she always does when Paris doesn’t realize she’s been asked out on a date. Bellamy isn’t a huge fan of the show but he loves watching it with Clarke simply because it makes her smile and laugh and those are two of his favourite things.

Clarke finishes the food on her plate in record time and goes back for seconds before Bellamy’s even gotten halfway through his pile of chips.

“I think you’d give Lorelai and Rory a run for their money,” he says when she sits back down.

“Damn right I would,” she says before kissing his cheek. “I’d beat them at an eating contest.”

The episode progresses on and with every passing minute he can feel his body relaxing. She knew this was exactly what he needed, food, good TV and her. He’s feeling pretty serene but when Rory and Lorelai start walking around town during the end of summer festival he groans.

“I wish it was the lazy hazy crazy days of summer,” Clarke remarks.

Every time they watch this episode that stupid song gets stuck in his head for days. _Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer, those days of soda and pretzels and beer._

“But it’s winter so go put on socks, babe.”

“You’re impossible,” she says and shoves his shoulder.

“You love me,” he retorts and Clarke laughs and snuggles into his side.

“That I do,” she whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to his arm.

When Lorelai walks into Luke’s at the end of the episode and starts talking about _the whole package_ , Bellamy’s mind wanders to what Clarke said earlier. He’s Luke and she’s Lorelai and even though it isn’t explicitly stated that they were together when the series ended, Bellamy’s heard some rumours online about how they end up.

He starts to fidget. Tapping his plate with his fingertips, left leg bouncing up and down, licking his lips more than usual. He decides to go for it because he doesn’t know if another perfect moment like this will ever present itself again.

“You know I heard that some people theorize that Lorelai and Luke are going to get married in the revival,” he says calmly but his stiff body betrays him.

Clarke doesn’t notice though. Or she does and is kind enough to not bring it up. He’s grateful for that because if she had said something about his nerves he wouldn’t be able to continue.

“A girl can dream.”

“So if I’m Luke and you’re Lorelai that means…” He trails off, the insinuation hanging in the air.

Clarke’s head turns sharply towards him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“You want us to get married,” she says slowly and pulls away from him to look him up and down.

Bellamy laughs nervously. This is definitely not how he planned for this to go down but he saw the opportunity and decided to be spontaneous for once in his life. He should have prepared for this because he always prepares for things. Spontaneity doesn’t work out for him.

“I was already planning on having you in my life forever so adding a couple rings and a marriage licence into the mix isn’t crazy. Plus we’ve been together for a couple of years now and being married to you sounds really nice.”

“Are you really proposing to me while we’re lying on the couch, eating junk food and watching Gilmore Girls?”

Bellamy’s stomach drops. He was 100% sure that Clarke didn’t want an over the top proposal with a flash mob and a sky writer and a twelve piece orchestra playing her favourite song. They had abstractly discussed getting married in the past and she was always adamant on simple and he was right there with her. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she does want something big. Or maybe she doesn’t want to marry him. That’s a depressing thought and Bellamy would dwell on it further but Clarke is staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, yes. I am,” he says, voice unsteady.

Clarke’s face lights up at that and Bellamy feels a weight lift off his chest.

“You’re perfect,” she squeals and tackles him so he’s lying flat on the couch with her on top of him.

“Thanks,” he says with a happy sigh.

She laughs and presses kisses all over his face before she finds his lips. Bellamy’s hand reaches up to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her skin.

As much as Bellamy loves kissing Clarke like this, relaxed and slow, he wants to see her face and just _look_ at her. They’re engaged, they’re going to get married. So he pulls away and smiles at her. Clarke sighs and buries her face where his neck meets his shoulder.

“People are going to be so jealous when I make a post about this on tumblr. I can’t believe you used Gilmore Girls to propose to me!”

“Neither can I. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing,” Bellamy responds.

“Oh,” Clarke says and lifts her head to look at him. “So marrying me just occurred to you now?”

She starts moving to get off of him but Bellamy wraps his arms around her tightly, bring her close to him again.

“No that’s not what I meant,” he says quickly.

Clarke just stares at him, wanting him to say something more.

“Doing it in this way was spontaneous but I’ve been thinking about it for a year. I have the ring in one of my socks, the crazy Christmas ones that you hate so I knew you’d never find it. I wanted it to be perfect but I couldn’t think of anything good enough for you and when the moment presented itself I realized this was the perfect way to do it.”

She lets out a breath and surges up to kiss him.

“I love you Bellamy Blake,” she whispers against his lips.

“I love you too Clarke Griffin.”

“Get the ring. I want to put it on and text Octavia a picture so she can tell me who won the bet.”

“What bet?”

They sit up on the couch again, Gilmore Girls still on in the background. Bellamy is looking at her warily. Just hearing the word bet in close proximity to the name of any of their friends is cause for concern in his books.

“Our _lovely_ friends have a bet going on how long it would take you to propose. I found out about it five months ago when Octavia left the spreadsheet open on her laptop,” Clarke says with a shake of her head.

Bellamy just stares at her in shock. _Typical_ , he thinks.

“You were taking so long I was almost going to pull a Lorelai and propose to you myself,” she continues.

He feels bad at that and says, “I just wanted to do it right but I didn’t know how. And thinking about it so much basically drained me of any creativity. I wanted to give you a proposal that you’d be proud of and could look back on fondly in fifty years.”

“You’re such a sap,” Clarke says and grins at him. “Now go get my ring.”

Bellamy gives her a quick kiss and runs to their room to get the ring out of its hiding place. He reaches into the back of the top dresser drawer and careful grabs the ring. He can’t believe that he’s finally going to give this to her after hiding it for a year. When he comes back out Clarke is practically bouncing in her seat.

“Hey,” Bellamy murmurs and sits down beside her.

He picks up her left hand and slips the ring on before pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Love you,” he says against her hand.

Clarke hums in agreement and leans forward to smack a raspberry on his cheek.

“I know you hate selfies but this is totally a selfie moment so suck it up,” she says as she pulls away from him to grab her phone off the armrest.

“Fine,” Bellamy groans and puts his arm around Clarke.

She leans into his side, head resting on his shoulder and she holds up her left hand so the ring is visible. She lifts her phone and takes the picture and when he tells her to take another one he kisses her forehead as she presses the button.

 ** _he finally did it!!!!!!!_** She sends along with the photo in a group chat to all their friends.

The replies back are instantaneous which is no surprise to them.

Octavia sends back a million heart emojis, Raven says **_about time asshole_** , Miller and Lincoln offer calm words of congratulations because that’s just who they are, Harper sends about a thousand exclamation marks and Monty sends a picture of Jasper passed out on the couch with the caption, **_he legit fainted when he saw the notification_**.

Clarke shows him the texts and says, “Don’t you love our crazy friends?”

“I don’t love that they were placing bets on our major life events.”

Clarke gives him an unimpressed look and Bellamy laughs.

“Yes, Clarke. I love our crazy friends _so_ much.”

She slaps him in the stomach and turns her attention to the TV once again. Bellamy does too but really spends most of his time glancing between her face and the ring on her finger. He’s known for a long time that she’s the one he wants to be with forever but he just can’t believe that it’s actually going to happen.

“Keeping up with the Gilmore Girls theme, do you think we should get married on June 3rd?” Clarke asks a few minutes later.

“And jinx the wedding? Don’t you remember all the bad stuff that happened in regards to June 3rd? We’re not getting married anywhere close to that date. Guess you’re not a _real_ Gilmore Girls fan.”

“Ha! You’re such a fan of the show, I knew it. That was a test,” she says triumphantly.

Bellamy gapes at her. So _maybe_ he’s a fan but he never wanted to admit that to Clarke because she would be way too smug about it. But she did agree to marry him so he figures he can let her have this one.

“Fine, you’re right. I love Gilmore Girls so commence your shameless celebration dance,” he says with a sigh.

She does, for ten whole minutes while Bellamy fights back a smile.  
  


* * *

  
Later that night they’re lying in bed and Bellamy has never felt more content in his life. He never knew it was possible to feel this at peace. But he does and he never wants it to end.

Clarke wraps herself around him from behind, she loves to be the big spoon, and clasps their hands together. He feels the cold of metal her engagement ring against his hand and it brings a smile to his face.

“So you’re going to become Mr. Griffin, right?”

“Only if you’re Mrs. Blake. It’ll confuse everyone and we’ll be unique and even more awesome than we already are.”

 Clarke laughs and Bellamy feels it rumble against his back and it makes him grin. He turns his head and she leans up to kiss him. It’s slightly uncomfortable but he really doesn’t care and neither does Clarke. They could spend days like this. Just wrapped around each other, kissing like they’ve got all the time in the world.

“We’re so going to rock marriage,” Bellamy says when he pulls away after a few minutes of slow kisses.

“Hell yeah we are,” Clarke replies and drops her head back to the pillow.

Bellamy clutches her hand tighter and brings it up to his chest so she can feel his heartbeat.

“It’s you and me forever,” she whispers.

“Forever.”


End file.
